


Just a perfect life

by WiresCarryingMe



Series: Asthma [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction, Sleepyboisinc, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chronic Pain, Found Family, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phil Watson Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Technoblade Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Character, Trans Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Unbeta'd, Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot-centric, vent fic, you don't need to read the other works in the series to read this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiresCarryingMe/pseuds/WiresCarryingMe
Summary: They are right next to each other yet they are so distant on the inside, on this fucking visit. They don't even see what's coming.-----Or, Wilbur, Phil, and Techno and the signs they missed, that they should've seen.
Relationships: platonic - Relationship
Series: Asthma [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189307
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Just a perfect life

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a few months before the evens of the other stories, "It's been 50 weeks since I saw vienna" and "I think this time I'm dying" those are not required reading, but you can read those first then come back to this one if you want! Work title, chapter title from Pale Machine by bo en, which is what I listened to while writing this chapter. Don't send to the content creators, if they want this taken down i will take it down, etc.

Techno knew he was addicted, he knew he was utterly fucked. He felt the bandaid on his arm and his leg. He felt the pain from the cut, he knew the pain shouldn’t comfort him, when he was stressed and worried that everyone hated him. He felt tired, from the cut. He doesn’t know if thats ok or not.  
He doesn’t remember the blip from the couch to where he was. He doesn’t remember the distances he walks to and from places usually, they disappear just like that. He feels like he’s gonna vomit, and doesn’t know why. He might be able to smell blood but that’s probably in his mind. 

He has his headphones on, like a permanent part of his head, a song on loop. The ovens preheating for hot pockets and he hears Phil talking in the kitchen but it doesn’t go through his head. Techno needs help. Desperately. Phil’s talking about how long its been since he had a hot pocket. Wilbur’s working, in one of the rooms in Techno’s house. They where talking about how Techno should visit England sometime. Phil’s doing something, sitting at the desk Techno was at. 

It’s funny, how they are so close and so distant, how Techno can just say something (Wilbur also realized that, he realized over a suicide note he wrote at Techno’s house and left in a drawer somewhere how Techno and Phil are right there, he could reach out. Phil made a similar realization. None of them spoke to each other, thought they all realized separately.)

Techno’s pale body was covered in scars, and Phil and Wilbur could see them. They know Techno has a cat, maybe they think its that. He doesn’t bother to hide them anymore, his skin seems invisible, blending in with the pale walls almost. Two bandaids on his skin, arm and leg. Phil’s talking to him, and he’s responding. Techno’s giving an affirmative but is unsure whats he’s giving, he is processing the words and responding but yet he isn’t all there, in a different way. 

Not like last night, where his mind felt fuzzy and eyes were burning, like his head was being stirred and melted, his brain felt so distant yet so there, he wanted to hold his head. He had cut and suddenly he felt all better. He knows those weird feelings are nothing to worry about. All his pains are nothing to worry about, constant. If they are frequent enough, they become routine, nothing to worry about. Everyone that’s not Phil, Wilbur, and Tommy would probably agree with Techno. Techno hopes that if he tells them his constant pain, his head feeling like its all. Indescribable. Like weird clouds, he could guess. How his eyes burned and how he wakes up in pain and gets headaches almost every day. How he felt like he could puke constantly and. 

He hopes selfishly that they would worry, that they would care. But he doesn’t know for sure, because he hasn’t said anything about that. (They don’t know Wilbur’s in the thick of It, because he hasn’t said anything. Just spiraled and put up a face. They don’t have any idea of Phil besides his face, because that's what he shows. They don’t know his shoulders feel like they are metaphorically cracking)

they all just stay in the rooms of this visit, close and having fun. But yet so far. 

They continue.


End file.
